Hannibal Lecter Located
by ClariceEStarling
Summary: Hannibal Lecter is found by the FBI after eight years.


**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own anything other than the plot!**

The memories I have of Doctor Lecter are exactly that, memories. I hadn't heard from him in eight years. I was now a Veteran Special Agent, not a rookie that he made fun of. I was a Special Agent, with no one but Jack Crawford to talk to. Jack was a nice man, always had been, but the death of his wife had shaken him. Even though it happened years ago, the trauma in his face never subsided.

"Jack?" I murmured, as I stepped into his office.

"Yes Clarice?" He sighed.

"Don't think badly of me sir, but please, let me help. I don't know how, or what with, just let me help." I said with a lopsided smile.

"There's nothing you can do, believe me Clarice. But thank you. Now, I called you in here for a reason."

"Yes?"

"We've found him Clarice."

My face dropped, my heart sank. **NO!**

"Who?"

I tried not to show my emotions, but it was too difficult, Jack knew me too well. I knew who they had found, I just didn't want to believe it.

"Clarice, I wanted you to go after him, but-."

I cut him off.

"Where?"

"Florence."

"Of course." I said shaking my head, knowing that was Doctor Lecter's favourite place in the whole world. "Does he know we know?"

"Probably. And he's probably waiting for me to send you to him."

"Why me?"

"You know why. Lecter only ever spoke to you, he'd never intentionally hurt you, and you're our only hope Clarice."

"You make it sound like it's a matter of life or death."

"It is, for the people he's going to kill next."

My face dropped again.

"Yes. When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, if it's not too soon. I've booked you a flight; it leaves at 0800."

"Alright." I nodded, and turned my back to leave the room.

"Clarice?"

"Yes sir?"

"Be careful."

I nodded again, and left the room.

For the rest of the day, and on my way home, my thoughts were filled with what I'd have to endure in the next few days. I hadn't seen him for eight years. Eight years, and suddenly I'm expected to jump on him and arrest him? I pulled up onto my driveway, and got out of my Mustang.

As soon as I entered my house, I went upstairs and packed a small suitcase. I then took out my pale blue satin nightdress from one of the three draws in my dresser, and padded into my en-suite bathroom. I put the nightclothes and the ones I was wearing onto the chair in the bathroom. I then climbed into the shower. The warm water cascaded down my body. I lathered my hair with my strawberry scented shampoo, rinsed it off, and then washed my body, before getting out.

I wrapped the large cream towel around me that had been warming on the radiator. I towel dried my hair with another towel, and then got into my nightdress. I then wrapped my thin matching dressing gown around my slender body. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, retrieving a bottle of Merlot out of the fridge, and a glass from the cupboard.

"For old time's sake." I muttered, as I poured a glass.

I took the bottle and glass with me into the living room, putting them on the coffee table beside the couch. I lit the fire, and played Goldberg Variations on the vinyl. I slumped back into the couch, and sipped my wine, watching the flames dance in time with the music. The record played for a while, and I finished my first glass of wine. Glancing at the clock it read, 10:40. I knew I had to go to bed soon, just one more glass… I poured myself another glass, and indulged myself in the music. After finishing that one, I took the vinyl off the record player, and padded up stairs, leaving my bottle and glass on the coffee table. I set my alarm for 5am and then climbed into bed.

That night, I had the same recurring dream I had almost every night. I was wondering alone through a forest. It was cold and dark, and I hadn't got a clue where I was, but I always seemed to go the same way.

But this time, it was different. Instead of passing the old boathouse by the lake, I walked towards it. A flicker of light was drawing me to it. When I reached the door, it was open slightly. I pushed it gently, and it creaked. As I stepped inside, the candle that was sitting on the ledge near the window went out. I walked towards the boat that was rocking gently on the lake. There were pieces of ice floating on top of the water. Puffs of smoke escaped my mouth from the cold. I stopped, inches from the edge of the water. There was something in the water. I crouched down, squinting at it, seeing not only my reflection, but also something else.

"Daddy?" I whispered. "Daddy!" I said, more loudly this time.

I touched the water, my fingers felt like ice.

"Daddy? Is that you?"

He was smiling, coming towards me in the water. I smiled back at him. Then his smile faded.

"Daddy? What's wrong?"

His arm rose slowly, pointing behind me. Before I could turn, I was pushed into the water, and being held under. I screamed, the water making me gargle.

Suddenly, I sat up in bed. My breathing was quick, and I was drenched in sweat. I was freezing, and I pulled the bed sheets around me. I glanced at my clock, it was 2:32am. I groaned and lay back down, not wanting to go back to sleep. But I did. Soon I found myself in a peaceful sleep.

My alarm clock buzzed at 5am, making me jump. I switched it off, and dragged myself out of bed. I had another quick shower, still drenched in sweat from hours before, and got dressed. I was wearing a dark green blouse and dark blue jeans. I dried my hair quickly, and scraped it back into a ponytail. I then picked up the pair of handcuffs from the bedside table, purposely leaving my colt there, knowing I wouldn't be allowed it through security.

I then brushed my teeth, and washed my face. I then picked up my cell and called a cab. It was to arrive in ten minutes, giving me time to finish here. I dragged my case down the stairs, and left it by the front door. I picked up my keys and bag, and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. I then put my sensible black heels on along with my coat. I then heard a horn from outside. I pulled my suitcase to the door, along with my bag, which was on my shoulder. After leaving the house, I locked the door and walked to the taxi. The driver got out, and put my case in the trunk.

"Thank you." I said, sitting in the back.

When he joined me he said, "Where to miss?"

"Richmond International Airport please."

He nodded, and began to drive. My cell began to buzz.

"Starling."

"Starling, its Crawford. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes sir. I'll be fine."

"I know, you handle yourself well Starling."

"Thank you sir. I'm on my way to the airport now."

"Richmond?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, well. I'll call you later on. Have a safe flight." He paused, his tone softer. "Be careful Clarice."

"I will sir, good-bye."

"Good-bye."

I hung up, and within twenty minutes, I was standing at the doors of the airport with my case and bag. I got through check-in pretty easily, and I was waiting to board at 7:40am. I decided to get a coffee from the vending machine while I waited. Before long, my flight was being called, and I followed the few people that would be on the same flight, down a long passageway, to the plane. I found my seat, and sat down. I took out my bottle of water and gulped from it.

After a while, I fell to sleep. Fortunately, I didn't have a nightmare; I had a very peaceful sleep actually. When I awoke, we only had 2 and half hours of the 10 and a half hour flight journey left. I relaxed into my seat, and thought about the days ahead. I had to try and apprehend Lecter? On my own? Surely Crawford wouldn't expect me to do that by myself.

When I landed in Florence, it was 6:40pm. I got my case, and stood outside the airport. I took my cell out of my bag, and dialled Jack's number.

"Crawford."

"Jack, it's Starling. I've just arrived in Florence sir. Which hotel am I staying at?"

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention, my apologies. It's the Hotel Regency."

I paused. "Sir?"

"That's the one Starling."

"Thank you." I breathed.

"I know this wouldn't be particularly pleasant for you."

"Thank you." I repeated.

"Well, I'll let you go Clarice. I'm glad you arrived safely."

"Good-bye sir."

"Good-bye."

I hung up, and hailed a cab. My Italian wasn't up to much; it took me five or more minutes to explain which hotel I was staying in. When the cab pulled up outside the hotel, I got my case from the trunk, and walked to the doors. A man immediately approached me.

"Would you like some help with that ma'am?" He said, in a strong Italian accent, smiling.

"No, thank you, I think I can manage." I returned his smile.

I walked to the desk, and a thin busty blonde was sitting behind the desk.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Clarice Starling?"

"Ah yes." She said, handing her a key from the holder behind her. "Room 406 miss Starling. Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you very much."

When I got to my room on the top floor, I was shocked at how big it was. It wasn't really a room; it was more like three rooms. There was a main living room, with a kitchen, then a bedroom with an en-suite bathroom.

"Wow." I breathed as I stepped inside.

I wheeled my case into the bedroom, and took out my cell.

"Crawford."

"Sir, I'm sorry to bother you again, I'm not sure what time it is over there, but have you got any information on Lecter? I mean, Florence is a big place." I said laughing a little.

"Of course, sorry Clarice. He's working in a University."

"What?" I said, rather loudly.

"Yes, the University of Florence. Be careful with him Clarice, when you locate him there, call the Italian police, they will help you from there."

"What's his so called name?"

"That's the thing, we don't know. All we know is he's teaching psychology."

"How is he even teaching in a University? Or anywhere for that matter?"

"We don't know. He's a smart bastard." He laughed slightly.

"Mhm. I better go then, sorry to bother you again sir. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Clarice."

I hung up, and placed my cell on my bedside table in my room. I placed my handcuffs next to my cell, and got into my nightclothes. I did not bother unpacking my case, as I didn't know how long I'd be there. I looked at my watch, 8:02pm. I ordered a sandwich from room service, ate it hungrily, and retired to my bed. I didn't think a person could sleep as much as I do. I set the alarm clock that was already on the bedside table for 7am. If I was going to locate Lecter, the only place I'd be able to find him, is at the University.

I woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. The lambs were screaming, so very loud. They had stopped screaming for a while, and now, they were louder than ever before. I glanced at my clock, it was 4:12am. I flopped back onto my pillows, and tried to sleep. No matter how hard I tried, I could not sleep. In the end, I got up at half past five, and got into the shower. The water was lovely and warm as it flowed down my body. I washed my hair with the shampoo provided by the hotel, and then washed my body. By the time I got out, and dried my hair, it was 6am. I sighed, as I combed my hair, and scraped it back into a ponytail. I got dressed into a dark blue cashmere jumper and pale blue jeans. I put my handcuffs into my bag and then I took my cell phone, and sat on the couch for a while.

Soon, I heard my alarm clock buzzing. I got up from my seat and turned it off. I then pulled on my coat and shoes, and left the room with my key card, keys and cell in the zipped up pockets of my coat. I took the lift down to the foyer, and went to the front desk. I was so glad the girl could speak English.

"Excuse me, I was wondering how long it would take from here, to get to the University of Florence?"

She gave me a quizzical look. "About twenty minutes or so Miss. There should be a cab or two outside waiting."

"Thank you."

I walked out of the hotel, and climbed into a cab. Again, I had trouble telling the driver where I wanted to go, in the end, he understood. The girl on the desk was right, it took me about twenty minutes to get to the university. It was huge. I paid the driver as I got out. It was beautiful, made in the 14th century. I walked to the doors, greeted by an intimidating woman. She was tall, broad shouldered, and not the prettiest of things to look at.

"Um, I'm here to talk to a professor."

She gave me a 'not shit Sherlock' look. "What department?" She said in a strong Italian accent.

"Psychology."

"We only have one psychology professor here. Second floor, follow the signs."

"Right, thank you."

I did as the woman said; I climbed the stairs to the second floor, and followed the signs. I looked in the windows on the doors of all of the rooms I passed. I wondered whether to call for back up, but I needed to locate him first. Half of the rooms were empty, but there was one at the end of the corridor. I peered inside. There stood Doctor Hannibal Lecter. I moved quickly out of sight.

"I can't do this, shit! I can't do this." I whispered.

He was talking to a class, and when I looked back through the window, the class must have noticed, and so did he, because he was staring at me. I was shocked. I turned on my heel and walked quickly down the hallway.

"Shit. You idiot!" I muttered when I got to the end of the hallway.

There was no one else in sight, and I leant up the wall, and breathed heavily. I closed my eyes to try and relax myself.

"Clarice?"

I jumped out of my skin. "Jesus Christ!" I said, and then my eyes fell upon Doctor Hannibal Lecter.

"Well hello Clarice."

"Doctor?"

"You've come to take me away, haven't you?"

I couldn't speak; I was frozen.

"Give me a moment." And with that, he disappeared down the hallway.

My mind was racing. Call Jack? No. Call the police? They wouldn't get here in time. Oh God, this was such a bad idea. Within moments, he was back with me, wearing his well-made coat, and a satchel.

"I'd rather you not arrest me here Agent Starling. How about we take this outside?"

I nodded, and followed him out of the University.

"Your class?" I breathed.

"Oh don't worry about them, I've arranged for another professor to finish their lecture." He then held out his wrists.

I was surprised. **Doctor Lecter, handing himself over to me, so easily?**

"What's the catch Doctor?"

"Hm?"

"You would never turn yourself in on my terms. You'd never be incarcerated at your own will."

"I'm tired of running Clarice. I'm getting older now."

"I don't believe you."

"Believe what you want my dear. Now, are you going to arrest me or not?"

I took the cuffs that were sitting in my bag.

"Hands together in front of you please Doctor."

"As you wish." He said, doing as I'd asked.

"Touch me, or do anything that I haven't asked you to do, and I'll shoot you." I said, forgetting that I didn't have my gun.

Of course he knew, but he still played along.

"Got it."

"Do right and you'll live."

"Spoken like a true protestant." He smirked.

I led him to a cab that was waiting outside.

"Drive back to where you picked me up from, thank you." I said, after sitting down beside Hannibal in the back of the car.

"Where are we going Clarice?"

"Be quite."

He smirked.

"I'm not even going to ask." I said, looking out of the window.

In the window, I could see Hannibal's reflection, he was looking at my own reflection, and I turned to face him.

"Something you want to tell me my dear?"

I took a deep breath, and then sighed.

"No. Now be quite." I leaned closer to him. "Or I will shoot you."

"Understood."

We arrived outside of the hotel. I took out my purse to pay the driver.

"Let me." Hannibal murmured.

"No, I think I can manage, thank you." I muttered.

After paying the driver, I got out of the car, holding Hannibal by the thick chain in between his hands.

"I'm going to un-cuff you so we don't attract too much attention, run, and believe me-."

"You'll shoot me." He smirked.

"Yes."

I removed the cuffs, and took him by the arm. We walked through the foyer of the hotel. No one seemed to notice us as we got into the elevator, and then we were alone.

"You know Clarice, shooting me would attract far more attention than the cuffs." He flashed me one of his brilliant smiles.

"I won't tell you again Doctor Lecter." He nodded.

When we arrived at the top floor, I took him by the arm again. We walked down the long corridor to my room. I pushed the door open, and stood aside to let him go through.

"Ladies first." He smiled.

"Move." I hissed.

He grinned and walked into the hotel room.

"What are you going to do with me now, Agent Starling?" He smiled at me as I closed the door.

"A drink Doctor?" I said, walking to the kitchen, ignoring what he had said.

"Please. What do you have?"

"I'm not sure, I only arrived yesterday."

**Shit. Had to say that didn't you? **My conscience glared at me.

"Yesterday? Hm. Found me quickly didn't you Clarice? Or did Jackie Boy help you?"

"We knew where you were Doctor." I said, bending down to look in the mini bar.

My nose wrinkled at the beers and hard liquor in there.

"There are no suitable drinks Doctor. There is Jack Daniel's though." I said taking it out of the mini bar grinning at myself.

"Dear me Clarice, you're not going to make me drink such awful liquid are you and at such an early time in the morning?"

"It's either this or water, take your pick."

"Point taken." He paused. "I think I could use the drink."

I searched the cupboards, taking out two brandy glasses from one of them. I found him sitting on the couch. I gave him the glass of Jack Daniel's and sat down at a chair, a little way from him.

"Well, this is not what I expected to be doing on a Tuesday morning." He looked at the liquid as he sipped it. "Impeccable taste as always my dear."

I glared at him from the rim of my glass.

"What are you going to do with me now Clarice? You'd get a big promotion for incarcerating me again. Not that Paul would want that, hm?"

"Paul Krendler is non of your concern Doctor."

"Why has Jack sent you to capture me Clarice?"

I finished my glass, and poured myself another.

"Why did you come with me, so willingly Doctor?"

"Quid Pro Quo Clarice." He grinned. "Why did Jack send you to me?" He said slower, as if making a point about something.

I sighed. "Because he knew you would not hurt me."

"He doesn't know that." He murmured.

"But I do."

He paused before speaking again, taking in my posture and body language.

"You are brave Clarice."

"You are stupid, if you don't mind me saying Doctor. You could have ran, instead, you hand yourself over to me. Why?"

"I told you Clarice, I'm tired of running, and I'd rather it be you to send me back to the dungeon than anyone else."

I raised one of my eyebrows.

"Morals are a terrible thing, are they not?" He murmured.

"No. They'd keep peace in the world, if people followed them."

"But they don't Clarice. This world is not perfect, and it never will be. There will always be a murderer or a sadist in the world, not you or all of the FBI can change that."

"I know." I sighed.

"What do you want, Clarice?"

I stared at him. His eyes looked so warm, soft. The hard liquor getting to me, I blinked a tear down my cheek. I turned away from him, and wiped it off with the back of my hand.

"You know I have to take you in Doctor."

"Yes, I know. You'd deny me my life, wouldn't you?"

"Not your life." I breathed.

"My freedom then, you'd deny me that?"

"Doctor, I came here to take you back to Baltimore. I could have told Jack I wanted someone else to come. They would treat you with far less courtesy that I have."

"Yes. That is why Jack sent you. If he had sent someone else, they would probably be dead by now." He said, finishing his first glass.

I held the bottle up to him, but he shook his head.

"Mhm. Why do you do it Doctor?"

He looked at me, and cocked his head. I poured myself another glass of Jack Daniels as he spoke.

"You really want to know Clarice? You really want to know why I kill people in the most harshest of ways, and then eat their remains?"

I stared at him with a blank expression. "Yes." I breathed.

"I'm afraid that conversation is a little hard for an early Tuesday morning, don't you my dear?"

I looked away, sighing. "Yes, of course."

"You should book us a flight soon if you're going to get me back to Baltimore by tomorrow morning."

I sat there in silence. I then threw back most of the alcohol in the glass, before looking at the small amount of amber liquid left in the bottom.

"Do you know what year it is Doctor?"

He looked at me quizzically. "Ninety-nine my dear."

"Yes. Nineteen ninety-nine." I paused. "Eight years I've been trying to capture you Doctor, eight long, God awful years. And now I have you." I paused again. "And I can't take you back there. I can't." I turned away from him again. "Just go Doctor. Forget you ever saw me, and I'll extend you the same courtesy."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that Clarice."

I looked at him, shocked to find him standing in front of me.

"Doctor, go, I'm giving you a chance to run." I paused again, looking in to his eyes. "Run. Please, just run." A tear dripped down my face.

He turned around and walked over to the stereo. He put one of the few cassettes in the player, and a beautiful soft voice poured out of the speakers. He held out his hand as he walked towards me.

"Stand up." He murmured.

I did as he asked, putting my hand in his.

"Dance with me." He pulled me closer as he said it.

"I can't dance." I whispered.

He ignored me, and pulled me closer to him. His body was warm, and his touch was gentle. He put one of his arms around my waist, holding the small of my back and with the other one, he held my hand. I put my free arm under his, which was holding my hand, and wrapped it around his back, holding his shoulder. I rested my head on his shoulder as we moved slowly around the room. I felt so relaxed, so safe. My head was screaming at me to run, but my heart told me to stay. I closed my eyes, and he began to hum along to the music. His voice was soft and metallic.

"Doctor?" I whispered.

"Yes Clarice?"

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know. Perhaps Paris."

"Oh." My voice was barely a whisper.

"And I'd like you to come with me." He whispered, kissing my hair.

I looked up at him from his shoulder. **He wants you to run with him, your daddy would turn in his grave. **My conscience shouted at me.

"Scared of disappointing Jack? Or perhaps your daddy?" He murmured.

"I've already let them down, by not having you in handcuffs right now." I whispered.

"You need to realise Clarice, that your heart is much stronger than your head. Your heart rules your entire body, and it rules what you do with that body."

We were still moving slowly around the room.

"It's wrong." I stammered. "So wrong. You're a cannibal, a so called monster."-

He cut me off.

"But you don't think of me as a monster, do you Clarice?"

"No I don't. No monster could move so gracefully, feel so warm and gentle. I've never thought you as a monster, or sociopath, or psychopath. Never." I whispered.

"I know. You are the only person who accepts me for who I am."

"Yes. And I never want to see you incarcerated again." My legs were beginning to ache.

"Run with me."

"I can't."

"Run with me."

"Please, stop it. You'd get further without me anyway."

"Run. With. Me." He said slowly.

I looked into his beautiful enchanting eyes, and I stopped moving my legs.

"You're tired of running." I breathed.

"You give me energy. You give me life Clarice." He paused. "Run with me." He whispered.

I nodded. "I'll run with you." A tear dripped down my cheek as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'll run with you." I breathed again.


End file.
